nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven Witches
The Seven Witches are the main plot in the "Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo" Manga. Description , the Body Swapping Witch]] The Seven Witches are students from Suzaku High, each of which inherit a unique and special power passed by former generations within the school, it is said that they gained those special powers by their desires. Mainly, the witches use their power through kissing but there are several exceptions which the witches can use their power through normal body contact, making them extremely dangerous should they misuse their power. Whoever gathered all the seven witches will be able to make their "wildest dream" come true. Each set of witches seemingly consists of similar type of powers: body swap, emotion manipulation, mentality, precognition, retrocognition, invisibility, and amnesia/identification. Also, unlike the other powers, the amnesia/identification power (in other words, the seventh witch's power) is different, as not only it doesn't require body contact to work, but the witch also has to choose a successor him/herself. In chapter 95, it is revealed that the witch powers can't be erased. It is transferred to new students. History The history about the witches dated back to hundred years or more before the story. Forty years ago, there was a first record about the witch power by the student council. According to the record, there're many types of power among the witches, however, the more dangerous one are those that can activate their power through normal body contact. So far, the students that are/were witches started to gain power as fast as in the first year. The condition of being a witch appear to be that one must be discontent with themselve (Urara, Jin, Meiko) or truly desire something (Nene, Tsubasa). One year before the story, Haruma Yamazaki and Leona Miyamura, two senior students who were the former members of the Supernatural Studies Club, were among those who discovered the existence of the witches. Their goal of finding all the witches was to use their power to prevent the club from being abolished. However, they were reluctant to find the seventh witch since it means that their memory will be erased. Later, a girl named Rika Saionji wanted to join the club as trial member due to her affection to Haruma. She became increasingly jealous toward Leona and eventually decided to act in hard way; by revealing that she is the seventh witch to both of them. This resulted in Haruma having his memory erased and Leona stop coming to school, fearing the witch's power. After Haruma becomes the Student Council President, he had six "smartest" girls throughout the years gathered in an unknown ceremony to have them become the next set of witches; Urara Shiraishi, Nene Odagiri, Meiko Otsuka, Maria Sarushima, Mikoto Asuka and an unnamed senior girl. He was also able to locate that Shinichi is a Witch Killer, and had him take away the senior girl's power for unknown reason. Later, a first year girl named Noa received the power to complete the set. All of the girls except Urara eventually began to acknowledge and use their power through kissing their friends and alike. A year after Leona fled the school, Urara and Ryu Yamada, a delinquent, discovers the former's body swapping power due to an accidental kissing. Toranosuke, Leona's younger brother who wants to become the Student Council President, joins the duo in order to find out the reason that his sister stopped coming to school. They're eventually joined by Miyabi, a who is interested in Supernatural Phenomenon and eventually succeeds the Supernatural Study Club. Together, alongside their rival Nene, who has been using her power in order to become the president, and her assistant Ushio, they're able to locate the other four witches and form friendship with them along with Kentaro Tsubaki, a Tempura Fanatic. They also discover that Ryu, and later Shinichi, are the Witch Killer, one with an ability to take away or replicate the power of the witches. Eventually the battle for the presidentship ended when Ryu and his friend discover that Rika is the final witch through Leona, allowing Toranosuke to win the battle. This come at price, since Rika has used her power on both Ryu and Shinichi, and due to their special circumstance, erasing everyone's memories of them except Leona's, since she is outside the school. The duo forms alliance in an attempt to find the solution to the problem and eventually succeed in restoring Nene's memory. With her on their side, the trio are able to recover Meiko, Maria and Noa's as well for the ceremony to restore everyone's memory. Thanks to Leona's guidance, the group are able to pursuade Rika to their side and recover Urara, who was forced to switch body with Mikoto and confined at Asuka Househole, and also capture Mikoto as well. As Haruma subconsciously remembers Leona after their first meeting in year, he allows the group to perform the ceremony, causing Mikoto to comply. During the ceremony, Ryu instead wishes for all the witches' power to disappear after thinking about the burden of the seventh witch, causing all the seven the girls to lose their power and return being normal students. This restores everybody's memory since Rika now has lost her power. However, the wish for witches' power to disappear has unknowingly brought dire consequence; a new group of seven witches is born to Suzaku Highschool. The new council consisting of Ryu, Toranosuke, Nene and Shinichi, along with two new vice presidents Midori Arisugawa and Jin Kurosaki begins to search for the new group of witches. With the help of Noa, they're able to locate that the captain of basketball team, Tsubasa Konno, is a witch and prevented her from abusing her power. Ryu eventually crosses path to face with Nancy, a girl claims to be the seventh witch, along with her partner Sid. The duo has been gathering informations about the witches and Nancy has been using her power to prevent power abuse among the witches. They ask Ryu to dentify the witch power of a girl named Kotori Moegi which he concludes that she possesses the power of mind reading. Later, Sid introduces Ryu to Aiko Chikushi, a witch with an ability to see and change the future who uses fortunetelling as a front for using her power and helping people behind the scene. Despite discovering more witches, Toranosuke feels that something is not right and after asking Kotori, he learns that the girls were witches for a much longer time and actually wasn't discovered before. Afterward, Nancy introduces Momoko Seishuin, the witch with body swapping power to have Yamada copies her power. She also has Kotori put her shield on all of the council members as well. Following the revelation, the council restart their seacrh for the new witches. By the mean of luck, Midori and Jin discover that Jin himself is a witch that capable of time traveling. After their cooperation to gain Ryunosuke's favor failed, Ryu and Jin soon encounter Rui Takuma, the seventh witch with both amnesia and another mysterious power. Later, they discovers that Miyabi has been put under a witch power despite the fact that she hasn't been kissing with anyone. Fearing that Kentaro and Urara may be in danger, the council ask Kotori to put a shield on them. She successfully put it on Kentaro but is unable to do so for Urara as she's under another witch's power like Miyabi. In order to gain more information, Ryu, Nene and Jin departs for the Clubhouse and search the storage through the entire day and night. They manages to uncover a crucial information: some witches are about to use their power through normal body contact. They're later confronted by Rui outside the storage who asks Ryu to join his side in exchange for information which he declines. They returns to the school next day only to witness the students causing outroar against the council and that Kotori's power was stolen by none other than Ushio. In haste, Nancy has Akane Kikuchi the Invisible Witch put on the shield. After a long conversation with Miyabi, they learns that the person behind the uproar is another male witch, Masamune Ichijo. Members 'Former first set of witches' As of chapter 89, all of them lost their power. Other An unnamed senior girl used to be the one with the retrocognition-type power until it was stolen by Shinichi. Noa later became her successor after Shinichi took Mikoto's invisibility power. 'New first set of witches' The set of witches that was born after the ceremony. As of Chapter 125, it is revealed that the group consists of male witches, instead of female ones. Some of them can use their power through other means than kissing. 'Second set of witches' Formerly, it appeared that the witches had completely different powers from the original ones. However, much later, it was revealed that they are actually enhanced versions of the originals, with some abilities becoming usable through an indirect kiss. The girls were witches for a certain amout of times before the story. Some of the witches can also use their power through an indirect kiss with an object instead of direct contact, enabling them to not risk having their power used on them. Currently, Kotori's power had been stolen by Ushio. Whether Ushio still keeps the power or not is unknown. Trivia *Ryu Yamada has his own ability by copying the other witches powers but he is not considered a witch. Chapter 53, Shinichi Tamaki suggests he is something more called a Witch Killer, like himself. Category:Organizations Category:Witches